Heita Momoyama
| obrazek = 290px | rasa = Plus | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = Karakura | krewni = Nienazwana matka | podstawowe umiejętności = Brak | zawód = Cukiernik | bazy operacyjne = Karakura | debiut w anime = Odcinek 134 | japoński głos = Kenji Nojima | angielski głos = Michael Sorich }} jest duchem cukiernika. Występuje tylko w anime. Wygląd Heita jest krzepkim mężczyzną średniego wzrostu. Jako cukiernik nosi biały uniform oraz czapkę cukiernika. Historia Heita pracował jako cukiernik do dnia, w którym zginął potrącony przez samochód, przed cukiernią, w której pracował. Fabuła Arrancar Spacerując przed cukiernią, w której pracował, Heita wpada na Yumichikę Ayasegawę, Hanatarō Yamadę i Rina Tsubokurę. Po zorientowaniu się, że jest on Duszą Przywiązaną Do Ziemi Yumichika stwierdza, że pozostawianie go w takim stanie jest zbyt niebezpieczne i przygotowuje się do przeprowadzenia na nim Konsō. Powstrzymują go Hanatarō i Rin. We czterech spacerują nad pobliską rzeką i Rin komentuje niezwykłą długość Łańcucha Heity. Momoyama opowiada im o okolicznościach swojej śmierci i swoim pragnieniu, by jego matka spróbowała jednego z jego ciast, po czym prosi, aby upiekli ciasto dla niego. Rin natychmiast akceptuje prośbę, co Hanatarō kwituje stwierdzeniem, że tamten chce po prostu zjeść ciasto. Grupa udaje się do Sklepu Urahary, gdzie Kisuke Urahara udziela im zgody na użycie świeżo wyremontowanej kuchni. Gdy we trzech zaczynają piec ciasto na próbę, Heita instruuje Hanatarō co do tego, jak właściwie ubić jajka, powstrzymuje Rina przed "próbowaniem" wypieku i mówi Yumichice, aby kroił drobniej truskawki, ale nie zbyt drobno, co w końcu kończy się ich posiekaniem. Gdy grupa kończy swoje pierwsze ciasto Heita mówi im, że muszą najpierw sprawdzić, jak smakuje i jeśli będzie smakowało dobrze, wtedy upieką drugie identyczne. Skoro żaden z trzech nigdy wcześniej nie jadł ciasta (w Soul Society nie ma ciast) Ururu Tsumugiya oferuje swoją pomoc. Heita mówi grupie, by zaczęli od początku (reakcja testerów wypieku, Yasutora Sado i Renji Abarai nie była zadowalająca). Grupa kontynuuje wypiekanie kolejnych ciast do czasu, aż testerzy nie są w stanie tego dalej znosić i ukrywają się, by już nie musieć więcej "próbować". thumb|right|190px|Heita ostatecznie żegna się z matką Później, w nocy Heita odwiedza miejsce, gdzie umarł. Rin mówi mu, że jego matka następnego dnia się przeprowadza i nie będzie już przynosić kwiatów. Grupa ponownie bierze się za pieczenie ciasta, Heita chwali ich dobrze wykonaną robotę, a Yumichika krzyczy na niego, że jutrzejszy dzień jest ostatnim na upieczenie przepysznego ciasta dla jego matki. Po upieczeniu dwóch ciast cała trójka kosztuje wypieków i stwierdza, że są przepyszne. Heita i pozostali biegną do jego matki i mówią, że mają ciasto upieczone zgodnie z recepturą Heity i w gruncie rzeczy to jest jego ciasto. Heita patrzy, jak jego matka odmawia zjedzenia ciasta, tłumacząc że to dla niej zbyt bolesne, bo przypomina jej syna. Ból wywołany odmową jego matki powodują u Heity uwolnienie pokładów Reiatsu, co przyciąga Menosa Grande. Heita chwyta swój Łańcuch losu i oplata nim siebie wraz z matką. Rin i Hanatarō próbują go powstrzymać, a dziura w jego klatce piersiowej zaczyna się otwierać. Hanatarō przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją, używając specjalnej zdolności swojego Zanpakutō i leczy zranione serce Heity (rozumiane w sposób metafizyczny). Heita wróciwszy do normalności sprawdza, czy wszystko w porządku z jego matką. Dzięki jednemu z urządzeń Rina jest w stanie z nią porozmawiać, mówi jej, że ma dla niej idealne ciasto i Yumichika podaje kobiecie kawałek. Matka zjada go i oświadcza, że nigdy nie będzie się już czuła zraniona widząc ciasto. Następnie Heita zostaje wysłany do Soul Society poprzez Pogrzeb Duszy. Cytaty Odniesienia id:Heita Momoyama Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dusze Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tylko anime